


Sun Signs and Cosmo

by GossipChii



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GossipChii/pseuds/GossipChii
Summary: Mimi ends up messing with the girls' minds (and her own) by reading their western horoscopes.
Kudos: 4





	Sun Signs and Cosmo

**Author's Note:**

> Digimon is not mine.

**Sun Signs and Cosmo**

“What is that exactly?” Sora had gotten back to Mimi’s room with more popcorn, considering Miyako had eaten the first two bowls all by herself.

“To be someone interested in fashion you should have noticed these are _magazines_ , Sora,” Mimi rolled her eyes, pointing at the Cosmopolitan she had in her hands. “I bought this one in John F Kennedy’s airport, it’s the September issue!”

Sora had no idea, but the September issue was the most important issue in every fashion magazine, specially for Vogue. But that wasn’t a Vogue, of course, it was Cosmopolitan, making no sense to Sora.

“Mimi was about to read our horoscopes for the month!” Miyako shouted excited, “Western zodiac signs are so much fun, aren’t you excited Sora?”

Sora, of course, couldn’t care less about such zodiac signs, they only made sense in the western countries, and maybe not even there. She couldn’t believe even Hikari was paying attention, with her back straight and eyes wide open.

“I thought we were watching _Cluetales_?” the redhead took a sit next to the youngest one, sharing the popcorns with Hikari.

“It’s called _Clueless_ , but this is _so_ much more interesting. Oh Sora, you’re _such_ a Pisces.” Sora could notice Mimi’s accent got more Americanized whenever she talked about, well, American subjects. Sora didn’t want to argue about it though, so she just enjoyed how Mimi haunted her younger friends with whatever the magazine was saying.

“What is that supposed to mean?” It was their first girl sleepover in the longest time, and they were all excited to spend time together without the boys. Nothing against them, of course, but they could get rather annoying. Plus, Mimi had promised them that she would gift them the best skincare products she was recollecting for her _kawaii_ online store she was about to launch.

“You’re born February 28th, right?” Sora nodded, “that means your Sun was aligned with Pisces when you were born. Here it says that as a Pisces you ‘ _are known for being incredibly creative, empathetic, and creative, but they can also suffer from being overly emotional, impressionable, and closed off’_ OhmyGod Sora!!! This is so accurate, so you!!!” Both Hikari and Miyako were nodding, wide eyes and clapping. Sora considered calling Yamato for help.

“Tell me mine again, please! May 30th!” Miyako got close enough to Mimi so she could be reading herself the magazine, even if she didn’t understand English that well.

“Yes, yes, Gemini…”

“Pay attention, Sora! It’s even scary,” Miyako was acting like a baby seeing the sea for the first time, her curious nature hitting hard.

“’ _Geminis are the liveliest of the Air sign gang - versatile, youthful, curious and fun. ... Gemini is ruled by the planet Mercury, which makes them fast, witty and super into communications…’”_

“It’s insane how accurate!!” Miyako could not stop fangirling, Sora wondered a way of running away. Perhaps she could act like she was having a stomachache… or pretend she had an important exam she had to study for…

“Could you read mine, please?” Hikari was blushing, but she would have to be a fool not to agree with the descriptions so far. They were on point. “May 3rd.”

“You could only be Taurus, of course!” Was it really that obvious? Sora wondered. “’ _Taurus, known to be intelligent, dependable, hardworking, dedicated, and stubborn_ …’”

“It does sound like me,” the younger Yagami whispered; Mimi enjoying how astonished her younger friends were.

“And of course, me, December 16st, Sagittarius!” She moved her finger quickly, as if she had memorized by now where her horoscope was. “’ _Loyal, sophisticated, independent, and kind! They are unique, artistic, and have unerring judgment’._ That’s _so_ me, I can barely breathe!”

“Are you scared, yet?” Miyako wondered, Sora shrugged.

“They only are common traits in people, they could fit anyone.” She felt bad for being the party pooper, but she was so bad at lying. Was that a Pisces trait, too?

“Ok Sora, I didn’t want to go there yet but you’re pushing me. We will have to go to the romantic compatibilities of the signs.” Miyako gasped, Hikari covered her mouth. Sora, as much as she hated to admit it, felt her heart skip a beat. “Do we have any voluntaries?”

“Me, me! Oh please Mimi, me!” Miyako moved her arms as if she was in the middle of a large crowd in a concert, and not in a medium sized room with only three more people.

“Any specific sign compatibility you would like me to read?”

“Cancer…” Miyako whispered, very unlike the Inoue, considering she was never quiet. Mimi knew exactly why she wanted her to look at Cancer, though.

“Cancer because…”

“Just pure curiosity,” her hands were sweating, her heart was racing. “Please?”

“Gemini and Cancer compatibility…” after reading about their houses, one being air and the other being water. One being ruled by Communication and the other Emotion, and Miyako’s eyes almost watering by excitement, Mimi concluded, “ _The best aspect of the Gemini-Cancer relationship? Once they realize they’re allies, they can soar to great heights together_.”

“That is great! Oh, that is perfect!”

“However!” Mimi interrupted, “Here it says that your best match would be with a Libra or an Aquarius.”

“And who falls into that category?” She tried to go though all her acquaintances, but she had no idea how horoscopes worked. Yet.

“No way…” Mimi looked directly at Hikari, and then she thought about herself, folding the magazine in annoyance. “That would be Takeru or Koushiro.”

“That is, no…” Miyako stood up, feeling dizzy. “That is impossible!!!”

“That’s what the horoscope says,” Mimi puffed up her cheeks.

Sora, noticing how tense the scene was getting decided to intervene, as best as she could. “Hey! The description with Cancer was pretty great!”

“But they were not _soulmates_ , Sora.” Mimi pointed out.

“I mean,” she bit her lower lip. “You could read mine? Maybe that will show once in for all that these are not real,” Mimi’s eyes lit up, feeling her inner witch come alive.

“Say no more! But if you get Koushiro I swear-“ Miyako sat next to Hikari this time around, who caressed her back assuring her there were no hard feelings for what the horoscope had stated. “With Scorpio, I suppose?”

“Why Scorpio?”

“Or do you want me to see Aries? Whatever, I’ll check both.” Sora stayed confused, looking at Hikari and Miyako for support, but they were as clueless as she was. “This is so unfair! I don’t even need to look into Aries because the Pisces and Scorpio match is perfect!”

“What does it say?” Hikari wondered. Sora took the time Mimi was reading to check where Scorpio’s birthdays fell in the calendar and blushed deeply as she noticed Yamato’s was there. Maybe, just maybe she wanted to hear what the horoscope said.

“ _Their similarly intense emotional natures, their shared sensitivity to the undercurrents of life, to the more ethereal magic of love. This is a relationship of harmony and fulfillment_. You have it all figured out, Sora!”

“Don’t be silly, they are all nonsense.” Sora convinced them to stick to the original plan and play the movie while applying Mimi’s very expensive skin care products. Sure, it had been fun to dive into western’s way of thinking how personalities worked according to the stars and planets, but they were _nonsense_.

In no way Sora wanted her horoscope to become a reality.

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> I chose the sun signs that made more sense to me. Except for Hikari, she got the only Zodiac Sign left. Sorry, Hikari.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
